The Earthquake
by alexcutie72
Summary: Libby and Diego have some cubs but the youngest gets lost in an earthquake and has to find a way to get back to her family. Will she ever get back or is she finally the loner she wanted to be? Sequal to What Girlfriend?
1. Introductions

Made by: Alexandria Compton  
Pairs: DiegoXLibby, CrashXoc, EddieXoc, SidXoc, Perhaps an ocXoc and slight MannyXEllie.

One nice spring day in the land behind the glacier a group of animals, three mammoths, a bull, a female, and a little girl, two identical opossums, a sloth, and seven saber tooth tigers, were seen walking north together. Let's take a closer look at what they're doing.

"Hey Josh get your brothers and sister." Libby told her 10 an a half adopted son. "Don't forget to get Peaches too." She said.

"Yeah mom, I'm going." Josh said and left to get his brothers, Danny, Cory, Jordan, and his sister, Lilly. Plus his friend's child, Peaches, who was born about a day or two before the twins.

First Josh got Danny and Dan. They were the first two born and they were 5 and 9 months. They looked a little bit like Diego but and acted like his mom.

Then he got Jordan. Jordan, who was 5 and 3 months, looked almost exactly like Libby and almost acted like her, but he didn't really like to take care of his little sister unlike his brothers who really liked to play and watch her if she would allow it.

Then lastly Lilly, age 5, and Peaches, age and a half, were finally found. Lilly looked like Diego, acted like Diego, and had his short temper. If she was Diego's age, you would have mistaken her for his twin sister.

Josh brought Jordan, Dan, Danny, and Peaches back, but when Libby asked where Lilly was he finally realized she was gone.

MEANWHILE ELSE WHERE…

Lilly was in the field, slowly sneaking up on a girl sloth and twin possum girls because she didn't want to go home. She knew that if she caught she would get in a whole lot of trouble, but she risked it anyway. One of the possums saw Lilly and turned around to face her.

"Hey there. Where's your parents little one." She asked walking up to Lilly getting her friend's attention.

"What's it to you, possum?" Lilly asked glaring daggers at her and her friends who were just looking at her in surprise. They didn't realize she would be so angry.

"Well, you are in a field with no one around. We were just wondering." The other possum said to her, but then when she was going to say something else it was cut off by a person yelling 'Lilly!'

"Is that your dad calling Hon?" The she-sloth asked bending over to the small saber tooth cub.

"Why do you ask?" She asked still glaring at her and her friends.

"Lilly! Get over here now." The voice called out who she realized was her dad, Diego.

"OKAY!" Lilly yelled back angry and annoyed then started to walk to her dad, but was followed by the sloth and the two possums.

"Lilly where did you go? What did you- who are they?" Diego asked pointing at the trio behind her.

"We wanted to make sure she got back safely." The sloth told him.

"Look girl. DUNG!" one of the girl twins yelled and went to the pile of dung with her other twin catching everyone else's attention especially Crash and Eddie.

"Come on bro, let's play in the dung with them." Crash whispered in Eddie's ear receiving a nod from him then the two boys started to play with the other two girls in the dung patch.

"And I thought Sid was gross." Lilly said to Diego.

"That's not nice, but it's funny." Diego told Lilly then started to laugh with her.

"Come on. Hey you three! What are your names?" Libby asked getting everyone ready to leave.

"I'm Cindy; these are my friends Carrie and Cammie." Cindy the sloth said pointing at the two possums getting out of the dung.

"Which is which?" Josh asked confused.

"Carrie is a little taller that Cammie and Cammie has darker fur." Cindy said pointing to each girl.

"Cool! I'm Crash. This is my brother Eddie, our sister Ellie, her hubby Manny, our niece Peaches. This is Diego, his girl Libby, and their kids Josh, the oldest, Dan and Danny, the twins, Jordan, Libby's partial twin, and Lilly, Diego's little mini-me." Crash explained then took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Hey what about me?" Sid asked feeling left out because Crash didn't introduce him. "Pardon me. But I am Sid the fire king!"

"Yeah every night he catches his tail on fire because he's so hot." Lilly said then got laughs from her brothers and Crash and Eddie.

"Okay. You're just jealous because I'm cooler that you." Sid pouted.

"But I thought you were hot? I guess not." Lilly retorted.

"Any way. What are you girls doing over here?" Ellie asked.

"Well we were running from a saber pack that wanted to eat us. Apparently Carrie and Cammie did something to the leader and now the leader wants to kill us and he is willing to follow us everywhere we go and is also willing to kill anyone near us so I think you guys should stay away from us." Cindy said.

"We've been through much worse trust me." Manny said. "But if you don't want us to be near you then we won't disobey you."

"Manny! Are you girls sure you don't want to travel with us? We can protect you from the pack." Ellie said invitingly.

"Yeah Manny's a real road block." Lilly said.

"Hey! Do you want me to sit on you?" Manny asked about ready to kill her.

"No thank you. I don't want your ass on my back."

"LILLY!" Diego, Libby, Josh, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie said together.

"Do not use those words young lady!" Diego said raising his voice.

"Please you the one to talk." Then she retreated into the forest and made sure no one could follow her. "Jeez people. Why can't you just accept me for who I am?" She asked her reflection in the pond she was sitting by. She sighed.

A few seconds later the ground started to shake and alarmed Lilly. She shot to her feet and saw a giant crack in the ground and it was coming straight to her. She panicked and started to run away from it. The crack came under her and started to separate. She quickly jumped to the left side and ran away from the crack.

But the ground shook again and the crack came after her again and then the left side of the ground started to rise. Lilly jumped down to the right side and ran but the ground behind her started to rise and she lost her footing.

Lilly's front paw went under her and she crashed into the ground. She tumbled down the hill, but she caught herself right before falling into the never ending pit to no man's land.

Lilly looked down and saw a giant pit, but when she looked up she saw a giant boulder rolling towards her. She quickly looked behind her and saw a ledge a little out of her reach. Panicking, she kicked her legs and jumped out of the way of the rolling boulder. She pulled herself up and she tried to get out of the way of the falling boulder above her. But the rock broke in half and knocked her out on the ledge in the middle of the earthquake.


	2. Bonding Time

Sorry for the long wait. There are a few mistakes in the first chapter. Like I meant to say peaches, age 5 and a half. And when Lilly said the little bad words I meant to say "Please you're the one to talk."

I do not own Ice Age characters else though I wish I did. I only own my characters.

I'm going to try and make less mistakes then last time.

Here's the story for all of you who are reading.

* * *

"Uh… Ow my head." Cammie said holding her head as she sat up. "Carrie?" She called out, expecting a reply. "Carrie?" She opened her eyes and saw nothing, but fog and broken rocks. The wind danced through the fog around Cammie as she called out or Carrie again and stood up. "Hello?"

She started walking through the fog and round rocks as she searched for some living thing. "Please! Anyone!" She panicking, getting tears in her eyes and fear in her heart. "Help me! Please!"

She folded her arms as she inhaled sharply then coughed, making some tears fall from her eyes. "Help." She whispered then leaned against a rock and slowly slid to the ground. She looked around the area with blurry eyes then put her head on her knees and cried.

"I don't want to die alone." She whispered to herself. "Some one find me."

"Eddie!" A voice called form a distance. Cammie's head shot up.

"Crash?" She whispered and got up off the ground.

"Eddie! Where are you?"

"Crash!" She yelled and started running to his voice.

"Cammie?"

"Crash!"

"Cammie!"

"Where are you?"

"Over here!" Cammie pushed through a bush and saw Crash standing in the clearing breathing heavily.

'He must have been running too.' She thought.

"Crash." She said then wrapped her arms around Crash's neck then cried into his neck. "I was so alone."

"Don't worry. I'm here. You're not alone anymore." He said then put his arms around her waist. A few seconds passed and then they finally parted. "Come on, princess. Lets go see if we can find the others."

Cammie nodded then inhaled and exhaled. They both started walking with their hand together. A few minutes of walking then they heard a faint trumpeting sound coming from in front of them. They glanced at each other then sprinted towards the sound. The trumpet sound got louder and louder until…

"Peaches!" Crash and Cammie exclaimed, looking at the dirty mammoth.

"Crash! Cammie! Its Lilly!" She pointed her trunk over the edge of the cliff. Crash and Cammie looked over the edge and saw Lilly sleeping on the ground with a saber cub looking for a way up the cliff face.

"Who are you?" Crash called to the cub. The cub looked up at Crash then called up.

"I'm Ash!" Then he put Lilly on his back and jumped from ledge to ledge until he finally got to the top with Lilly still on him. "Asheem is my full name, but I don't like it. Oh here's the little girl back." He said and put Lilly on the ground in front of the group. "I have to find the rest of my pack or see if any of them didn't fall into the ground." He sighed with his ears flat against his head. "I doubt it though." Then he walked off.

"Ash! Wait!" Cammie called to him. "Ash! Come back!" A couple seconds later, Ash came back into view.

"What?" He asked.

"We're also looking for our family." She said trying to wake up Lilly. "We could look together. What do you say?"

Ash stood silently for a few seconds then agreed.

"Yes!" Peaches cheered. "Come on. Lets go find everyone!" She said then grabbed Lilly sleeping figure then put her on her back. "Charge!"

They all walked with Lilly sleeping on Peaches' back, Crash walking in between Peaches and Ash, and Cammie on Ash's head.

"Cammie was asking about Ash and it miraculously seemed Ash didn't mid it. "So how old are you? You look around 12."

"I am 12."

"Wow." Crash said. "Lilly's only 5."

"Yeah. She did look pretty young. I figured when she woke up, she'd have a little trouble getting up the cliff." Ash explained. "Hold on. What's you name?" He asked peaches.

"I'm Peaches."

"I saw you mom. She asked me if I could find you. But she was on the other side with you dad, two possums, two sloths, and a couple of sabers." Ash said excitedly.

Crash, Cammie, and Peaches looked at each other happily.

"Show me." Some one said. They saw Lilly off of Peaches and standing there with a glare on her face. "Well? Show me!"

Ash winced a little at her commanding voice. "Okay. She was over here." Then he started running through the forest with Lilly close behind his. Crash and Cammie quickly jumped on Peaches and she started running after Lilly and Ash.

"Mrs. Ellie!" They heard Ash yelled.

"Ash? Manny! Ash is back!" They heard Ellie yell. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah and two possums and a saber tooth."

"Lilly! Oh my god! Thank you for finding her." They heard Libby say.

"Guys come on." Ash called to them.

Peaches ran out of the forest and saw the herd standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Mommy!" She called to hem.

"Peaches! Crash! Cammie!" Ellie called back.

"Ellie!" Cammie and Crash yelled.

"Cammie!" Carrie and Cindy yelled.

"Carrie! Cindy!" Cammie yelled.

"Crash!" Eddie yelled

"Eddie!" Crash yelled.

"Ash!" Ash yelled wanting to get in with the yelling so he just called out his own name.

"Wait! Ash! You said you found Lilly. Where is she?" Diego said.

"Um… Hold on." Ash walked back into the forest and looked for Lilly. "Lilly?" He whispered, looking for her. "Your dad wants to kill me because you're not there."

"I'm over here." He heard Lilly say quietly. He walked to a bush then looked under it and saw Lilly lying with her head in her paws.

"Hey." He said softly. "What up?"

Lilly looked at his with her glowing emerald eyes. She sighed then said. "I ran from my parents. I yelled at them too. I want to apologize, but I also don't want to."

"You know what I think? I think you should apologize. Did you know the last time I saw my mom before she was killed was when I yelled at her. I said I hated her and that I wish I would never see her again.

"I learned never to wish for stuff when you're mad because they might just come true. My father over heard me yell at her. When she was killed, he blamed me for her death.

"Couple weeks after her death, this earthquake happened and my dad was crushed by a boulder. Yesterday, I cracked when dad said that it was my fault my mom died. I did the same thing I did to my mom. I wished I would never see him again and yeah…"

Lilly looked at him with concern. "I know what its like to have a lot of pride and I don't want to give it up. But the best thing you should do right now is go and apologize because you might not ever see them again.

"You probably think this is weird because I'm just telling you half my life's story"

"No duh."

He glared at her then continued with his little speech. "I do cared about you even though I just met you and even though you might attack everyone with insults and stuff, but I think you still a prideful girl with a bad mouth."

Lilly smiled at the comment then got out from under the bush. "Lets go weirdo. My dad will kill you if I don't come back."

Ash smiled then walked back to the herd. "Thanks weirdo."

"You're welcome."


End file.
